There are known wet or safety razors that are intended to provide a degree of conformance to skin curves. These are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,776 (Wain), and a blade suitable for use therein shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,886 (Wain). United States Patent WO 99/04938 (Hawes et al.) proposes a flexible support for a shaving cartridge. Other suggestions known in the art for flexible blade supports are for example the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,754548 (Solow); U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,028 (Chen); U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,043 (Chen); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,320 (Peleckis). Powered, electric razors employing inner and outer cooperating shearing members such as “foils” supported to adapt in use are known from EP-A-1449627 (Uchiyama), and EP-A-1454720, but those constructions limit conformance during use. As described in EP-A-1449627 with reference to FIG. 2 therein, the outer foil cutter (20) is fixed to the inside of the casing (22) at anchoring positions (24), and this inevitably reduces the flexing capabilities. Furthermore, the U-shaped foil configuration also acts to resist flexing of the foil along its length and, as the blade support bends the blades spread apart or come together so that distances separating the shearing edges of adjacent blades are changed and the shaving performance is consequently affected, which is undesirable. EP-A-1454720 describes a similar foil and cutter assembly but differs in that the inner cutter, instead of being resilient, is shaped so that the foil has a concave curvature along its length. A second foil and cutter assembly with a straight convex or concave configuration can be provided alongside the concave assembly. In this case, maintaining proper cooperation between the cutter blades and the foil over the full length of the foil becomes a problem when the inner cutter is reciprocated relative to the foil.